far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 595 - Cybernetic Eyeballs
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #595 - Cybernetic Eyeballs is the five-hundred ninety-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Craziness Worldwide Kurt heads westward with Wolfie and announces that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $35,064. He finds the Canyon of Craziness, a valley with large cliffs on either side. Kurt references tragedy recently and says that you can make a choice to spend all your day looking at terrible news or not. He revisits the CS:GO news he talked about last video, and says that he is less concerned about the betting versus the shadiness of the owners of a website secretly promoting their own site. There is a conflict of interest where YouTube does not want to remove channels giving them a lot of revenue for something like this. Question: Do you prefer your fireworks displays on tv or in person? Do you believe the big flash and sparkle, 'ol razzle dazzle, or the big belly booms? Does Eva seem to mind the booms in the neighborhood, or is she like, when's the playtime? It's been quite some times since Kurt's seen a firework display and is not going to go out of his way to see another one, especially with crowds. In person is definitely the way to go. Kurt and his family would also go to fireworks shows at Comiskey Park after Chicago White Sox games. Kurt likes the booming fireworks. Thunder freaks Eva out, and there have been many incidents with any loud noises seriously spooking her. Question: Who cares for your dog when you are away? Kurt leaves Eva at a dog hotel, which surprisingly works despite Eva not liking other dogs. Kurt suspects the dog place may in fact be lying to him about Eva's social life. Question: If you have any kind of cybernetic type of implant to enhance things that you already do, which enhancement would you choose and why? Kurt is in control of all of his body, and so chooses something more technical. In astronomy your pupils have a lot to do with what you can see, and advanced eyeballs have a lot of cool features for Kurt. Question: When you go to the grocery store and the cashier asks paper or plastic, what is your answer? Or do you bring your own bag? Does it bother you when a cashier asks paper or plastic? He can hardly remember being asked that, but in California he noticed that they charged for bags. Kurt also does not want to make a scene bringing his own bag. Question: You mentioned previously that you attended art college, I will be going to art college, I was wondering if you would say what school you attended and if you had any advice for people going to school? He went to a public university that was had an art department. First he went to a community college and got an associates degree then for the last two years got a bachelors degree at a standard college. Kurt talks about how much time he spent working during studio time, as well as having to scour art stores for supplies. Trivia * The end slate links to a Irrelevance V - A Connor Sherlock "Walking Simulator" and German Apple Tree - "Survival Bingo" with Friends.